


Turn The Lights Out

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Older Harry, Size Kink, Underage Louis, Underage Sex, older!harry, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn’t mean for it to happen. It’s just, Harry’s older and experienced and if there’s anyone that Louis would want to lose his virginity to, then it’s Harry… </p><p>Or the one where Louis gets fucked by his best friend’s older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You can find me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy :D xxx

When the door opens, Louis doesn’t expect the sight that he’s met with.

He thought it would be Josh, or Anne, but it’s Harry.

Topless Harry with a defined, gorgeous body and so many tattoos that Louis’ eyes can’t take them all in. 

Harry’s got some sweats on and he’s drying his hair with a small towel, and Louis can smell him, the scent of huskiness, deodorant, man. 

"Lou? You okay?" Harry asks, and his voice is just as deep and sexy as always. 

Louis nods and blushes deeply, covering his groin to try and hide the tenting of his jeans. 

"I-I was calling ‘round for, uh, Josh, actually," he stammers out, cursing himself under his breath for being such an idiot. 

Harry’s lips curl into a warm smile and he slings the towel over his shoulder, leans against the door frame. 

"He’s actually out for the day, with our aunt, didn’t he tell you?"

Louis shakes his head and blushes even more, turns on his heels and goes to make his way down the path. “Sorry, I’ll go then.”

A strong, large hand snakes around one of Louis’ wrist, and he freezes. 

"Why don’t you stay? You live a while away and it’s unfair for you to have came all the way down here, just to be sent straight home again."

Louis shrugs and turns to face Harry - who’s suddenly pretty close, all tall and broad and hot and that scent, so strong. 

"Y-you wouldn’t want me here, I’m sure you’ve g-got better things to do."

Harry shakes his head and smiles softly, dimples and everything. It makes Louis smile back. 

"I’ve got the day off work, and I’ve got nothing planned, it would be good to have some company, what d’ya say?" Harry asks, reaching a hand over to ruffle Louis’ hair. 

The small boy giggles and nods, fixing his hair. 

Harry grins and tugs Louis inside, kicking the door shut. 

-

Louis likes Harry, always has done. 

He comes over a lot to visit Josh, and they always talk and stuff.

It’s nice, because Louis doesn’t have that older sibling, and Harry plays that role in his life sometimes.

The two are perched in the living room, sat at opposite ends of the couch, legs entwined. 

Louis traces the rim of his beer can, and thinks about how Harry makes him feel grown up. Jay never let’s him drink.

"How old are you again?" Harry asks once they’re comfortable. "M’fourteen," Louis replies with a smile, sips the beer shyly. 

Harry nods and smiles back. “Same age as Josh then.”

Louis bites his lip and nods. “You?”

"I’m 19," Harry shrugs, watches Louis with a glint in his eyes.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Harry asks, and Louis chokes on his own breath slightly, shakes his head.

"No, uh, no, I’m like, not into that," he splutters, looks down at his can and blushes as deeply as possible. 

Harry lets out a gentle laugh, rubs his foot along Louis’ leg.

"It’s fine mate. You got a boyfriend then?"

Louis shakes his head and relaxes slightly, sips his beer and looks up at Harry.

"You don’t find it weird? You’re not creeped out?"

Harry smiles and Louis watches him carefully. “Why would I be, if I am too?”

Louis’ eyes widen and his mouth falls open a tad. “You’re, you’re into guys? You’re gay?”

"Yup," Harry says with a chuckle, downs the rest of his beer as he watches Louis with a fond smile. 

"Sorry, just wouldn’t put you into that group," Louis says softly, does the same as Harry and is soon handed a fresh can.

And that’s how things go for a while. 

They sit and drink their way through a good few cans of beer and talk and flirt and laugh, enjoying one another’s company. 

"Y’know, you’re the only person I’ve met who drinks at this time of day," Louis giggles after some time, his free hand playing with the material of Harry’s sweats. 

"Says you," Harry grins lazily, gestures towards to Louis’ own can. "And besides, I’ve never met anyone who’s as small as you."

Louis blushes again, his tanned skin going red as he looks down.

"You’re just so tiny," Harry smiles, hand placed on Louis’ leg. "You have such a good body mate, the best I’ve ever seen."

Louis’ blush grows impossibly deeply, eyes flickering over to Harry, who’s still topless. 

"Whatever," he says, giggling to himself.

And then more cans are handed out.

-

Louis doesn’t know how he’s ended up in Harry’s lap, but here he is, perched neatly, the elder boy’s strong arms around his dainty waist. 

"You know, everyone’s out for the day," Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear, nibbling along the shell.

Louis nods and traces his nimble fingers around Harry’s tattoos. 

"Yeah? So?" He grins, looks up into Harry’s bright, hazy eyes.

They’re both pretty drunk, empty cans of beer littered across the carpet flooring. 

"So, we go upstairs and fuck," Harry says blatantly, a wide, smug grin on his lips. 

Louis tensed up at that, hands planted across Harry’s broad, wide chest. He swallowed, eyes flickering around the room in a mission to avoid Harry’s gaze.

"Lou? Shit, was that too much? I’m sorry," Harry breathes, hands rubbing over Louis’ hips softly. 

Louis shakes his head, smiles slightly at Harry.

"It’s just, I’ve never, uh, I’m like, a virgin."

Harry nods and smiles, watches as Louis blushes deeply (again) and lowers his head.

"Hey, hey, that’s fine baby, I was only joking," Harry says softly, tilting Louis’ head back up by his chin. 

Louis nods and smiles again at Harry. “B-but I-.”

Harry furrows his brows and smiles reassuringly at Louis, pecking his lips. “Did you want that to happen?”

There’s a pause before Louis nods, looks down and plays with his fingers. “Y-yeah, but it’s wrong.”

Harry shrugs and caresses Louis’ face, gives him a bright smile. “So? I’ve liked you for a while Lou, age doesn’t matter, yeah?”

Louis nods and giggles slightly. “Y-yeah, okay, let’s do it.”

-

"I’ll be gentle, if you’re ever in pain, you tell me, okay?" Harry smiles once Louis’ laid on his bed.

Louis nods and tugs Harry down, the elder boy hovering over the small, frail body of Louis. 

Harry braces a hand on either side of Louis’ head, leans down to press their lips together gently.

And it’s amazing. 

Harry knows what he’s doing and he works his tongue into Louis’ mouth, explores the warm, moist area.

The kiss is perfect, although Louis’ had no past experience, so he hasn’t exactly got much to compare it with. 

But it’s amazing nonetheless.

Starting off slow, Harry guides Louis along to make the kiss eccentric, sparks flying as their lips dance. 

They keep the kiss going whilst clothes are shred, tossed in every which way as they filter to the ground. 

And then they’re both naked.

It causes the kiss to break. Harry moves to sit back on his knees between Louis’ legs, hands instinctively trailing all over the boy’s smaller frame, caressing his skin. 

"Fuck baby, you’re so beautiful."

Louis pants slightly, eyes widening as they roam around Harry’s naked body - all strong and defined and fucking glorious. 

His gaze lands on Harry’s dick, an it’s huge. Heavy and fat and it’s only semi-hard and it’s much bigger than Louis’, which is leaning full and hard against his slender stomach.

"You sure about this baby? I don’t think you’re gonna be able to take me," Harry whispers, leans back down to kiss Louis lovingly. 

Louis nods and curls his tiny hands around Harry’s biceps which seem bloody massive at this point. “I’m sure, just go slow, yeah?”

With a smile, Harry nods, nudges Louis legs up to his chest, spreads them so his hole is on display. 

Louis holds his legs by the back of his thighs, watches as Harry grabs some lube and a condom.

"You need to relax baby, okay?"

Louis nods and lets out a shaky breath, his body slowly relaxing whilst Harry skillfully slicks up a few of his fingers.

Harry traces his rim with the tip of a digit, keeps his eyes fixed on Louis for any sign of either pleasure or pain.

"I-I’ve done this before, f-fingering, you d-don’t have to be so s-slow," Louis whispers with a blush, and Harry groans at that, nods and pushes the tip past Louis’ ring. 

Their eyes lock and Harry gives Louis a reassuring smile, the finger soon being knuckle deep. 

Everything’s slow and gentle and nice. Harry leans forward when he pushes in a second finger, kissing Louis lovingly to take his mind away from any pain he may be experiencing. 

And it works. Louis focuses himself on the kiss, grasps his hands onto Harry’s broad shoulders.

The kiss goes dirty in a matter of seconds, tongues passing and exploring and tasting. 

Harry works another finger into Louis, and it’s sensational. Louis’ used to his own tiny, calloused fingers, but Harry’s are long. They’re thick and skilled and brushing against his prostate and-

"Fuck, Hazz!"

Harry smirks to himself and starts to fuck Louis with his fingers, pulls away from the kiss ever so slightly to watch him, lips brushing. 

The sounds that Louis makes are a delight to Harry’s ears.

They’re beautiful and sexy and he can’t wait to be inside the boy, he’s so tight just around his fingers.

Louis’ body is glorious, red and tanned and back arching a little. His legs, delicious and chunky, spread wide apart, for Harry.

"Hazz! Please!" Louis cries out, the three fingers being stretched; curled and twisted and fucked inside him, Harry so purposely avoiding Louis’ prostate. 

It’s good. It’s fucking amazing. Harry clearly knows what he’s doing and Louis feels safe with him, protected. 

They kiss again - sloppy and wet - as Harry continues to work his fingers inside Louis, hits his spot here and there, just to tease him. 

But then they’re soon gone, and Louis fucking whimpers.

Harry sits back on his knees, watches as Louis’ hole clenches around thin air. He smirks.

"This my hurt now baby, okay?" Harry says soothingly, Louis sitting up on his forearms to watch Harry slick his own dick up.

And it’s so big and thick and long and obscene that all Louis can do is nod, like he’s hypnotized by Harry’s fat length, which seems silly. 

"You sure you’re ready? I can just finger you, or eat you out?"

Louis whines at those words, imagines Harry fingering him until he cums untouched, imagines Harry’s hands on his bum cheeks, eating him out.

(That’ll give him something to get off to).

But for now, Louis wants Harry inside him, wants that connection, wants to lose his virginity to this tall, charming, perfect man, because he may never have the chance to do so again. 

It’s a bit of a daze now, Louis’ mind being filled with a million thoughts and emotions that he’s not all that sure.

Harry’s kissing him again, and Louis feels the tip of the man’s cock against his entrance, kisses Harry back hard to keep his mind off the intrusion that’s about to happen. 

"Just relax," Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips, nudges his thick tip past Louis’ rim.

The boy nods, wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and focuses on on his breathing and on relaxing himself. 

It’s slow and there’s a sharp burn that thrives through Louis’ body at each inch that Harry pushes in.

It takes some time, and a lot of kissing and sweet words, but Harry eventually has himself fully inside Louis, balls plastered against the smaller boy’s bum cheeks.

Their hips are pressed together, bodies flushed. 

Harry kisses Louis once more, linguistic this time, as a way to praise him. “Doing so well baby, fuck, took all of me baby, doing amazingly.”

Louis nods and sniffles, Harry kissing the tears that slip down his red, plump cheeks.

"Want me to pull out?"

With a shake of his head, Louis relaxes himself even more, chases Harry’s lips with his own.

It’s overwhelming for them both.

The stretch and burn of Harry’s fat cock is almost too much for Louis. He’s tiny and Harry’s huge and he thinks that - by the laws of physics - something as big as Harry’s dick shouldn’t be allowed to fit into a space so small as Louis’ hole. 

But it’s not all that painful. Yes, it hurts, but it feels nice. He feels immensely full and connected to Harry.

And the pressure of Louis’ tightening walls, the heat and density of the boy’s tiny ring around his length feels so fucking good for Harry. 

Their eyes meet again and Harry presses his lips to Louis’ - a little forcefully this time.

Everything else is forgotten about. 

The age gap, Josh, everything. They just focus on one another, Harry’s dick pulsing inside of Louis’ tight heat. 

Louis trails a hand down his body to rest at his lower stomach, tiny palm feeling over where Harry’s tip so obviously sticks out through Louis’ skin. 

"Sh-shit, you’re really big,” Louis giggles breathlessly, rolls his small palm over the bump. 

Harry chuckles and bites his lip, places a hand over Louis’, their size difference being made evident. 

His spare hand goes to Louis’ hip and then he’s given his blessing.

"Move."

It’s like a godsend, the word that Harry’s been dying to hear. He slowly pulls his hips back, to the point where just his tip remains inside Louis. 

Then Harry pushes in - all the way. 

Louis cries out instantly, his tiny body feeling full and stretched once again. “Shit, Harry!”

Harry smiles and kisses Louis for the nth time, holds both his hips as a way to say hey, I’m here baby. 

It takes time, takes kisses and words for Harry to build up a rhythm, slow, gentle, but deep thrusts. 

Louis soon adjusts to Harry’s size. His body - eventually - familiarizes itself with the feeling; the stretch, the burn, the size.

And it feels right.

Although it’s taken some time, they seem to fit together.

Harry litters Louis’ skin with kisses, continuously praises him as he keeps his pace gently, gradually building it up into sharp, deep thrusts.

Then he hits that spot.

And Louis cries out, all high and throaty, grabs fists of Harry’s curls, tugs him down for a messy, wet kiss.

Harry grips Louis’ hips hard, sure to leave bruises there (that may have been intentional), and picks up his pace, beginning to fuck into Louis’ relentlessly, each thrust hitting his prostate. 

All the pain washes away from Louis’ body, replaced by utter pleasure as he tugs harshly on Harry’s hair, bucks his hips down to meet the elder boy’s hips. 

The sound of skin against skin fills out into the air, Harry’s deep, low grunts colliding with Louis’ high, girly whimpers as they kiss again, teeth clanking and tongues swirling. 

It’s perfect. 

Harry’s never had sex like this before, is used to a quick shag or blowjob. But this, with Louis, it’s different, amazing. 

He wants more.

Wants to be with Louis, wants to show him everything about sex, wants to hold him, kiss him, be with him. 

Then he slows his thrusts until he’s still, deep and fat inside Louis’ stretched hole, which earns a choked sound from the boy who looks up into his eyes. 

Louis’ about to speak, takes in some air to regain his breath; breath that’s whipped straight out of him when Harry kisses him suddenly.

But this time, it’s slow, lips dancing until they have their mouths apart, and Louis feels loved, thanks the lord for Harry’s existence. 

"Fuck, Hazz, move!" He pleads, tugs on Harry’s hair and sinks his teeth to Harry’s neck, mouthing at the salty skin there.

The elder one nods, licks and nips along the shell of Louis’ ear as he re-builds his thrusts, sharp, heavy snaps into Louis’ prostate. 

And that’s it, with one last thrust to his spot, Louis’ gone, crying out Harry’s name over and over as he releases heavily onto himself, streaks of white painting his torso. 

Louis’ walls tighten obscenely around Harry, and then he’s biting into the skin of the boy’s neck, stills himself to the point where it’s painful. 

"Fuck, Lou, where do I-"

"In me, please," Louis mumbles, his hands falling from Harry’s hair to his (surprisingly) large biceps. He grips them and falls back onto the sheets, Harry once again re-gaining his thrusts.

They kiss before Harry mewls out a deep, hoarse groan, spills hard and quick into Louis’ sensitive, tightening walls. 

It makes Louis feel impossibly full. He can feel beads of cum drip from his hole as Harry fucks him slow and sloppy, catches his lips in yet another kiss, this time slow and relaxing.

Harry deepens the kiss to keep Louis busy as he pulls out gently, which seems successful. 

He pulls away and collapses down beside the smaller boy, pulls him into his side and wraps a protective arm around him.

"Done so well darling, Jesus, took my dick so well, so perfect sweetie," Harry murmurs, brushes his fingers through the damp hair that’s stuck to the boy’s forehead. 

They’re both panting and Louis tangles their legs together, looks up at Harry with a lazy smile. “Thankyou.”

"S’okay love. now get some sleep baby," Harry whispers, presses soft kisses all over Louis’ face.

Louis giggles and nods, settles his head down in Harry’s chest and soon falls asleep.

Harry watches him for a while, whispers sweet words of praise to him before following shortly after, the covers hugging their sweaty, hot, entwined bodies. 

And that was that.

No words or anything were needed, there was just a connection.

And as Harry woke hours later, ate Louis out in the shower and walked him home, he promised the boy that there was more. 

That it wasn’t just a fuck.

That it wasn’t Harry taking advantage of Louis.

He promised him dates, flowers, presents, love, everything.

And the age-gap, Louis being under-age, Josh, their parents, everything else faded away. 

For when Harry kissed the small boy at the foot of his garden, Louis knew that it was more.

And as he practically skipped down his pathway, a tingly soreness in his lower regions, Louis felt on top of the world.

And as he ran though his house to wave Harry off through the upstairs window, he most definitely believed that there was more to come.


End file.
